dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards Thumb Ginyu INT TUR.png|link=Courageous Clash Captain Ginyu Thumb Ginyu INT SSR.png|link=Acknowledged Elite Captain Ginyu Thumb Guldo TEQ TUR.png|link=Brutal Bind Guldo Thumb Guldo TEQ SSR.png|link=Surprise Strike Guldo Thumb Burter AGL TUR.png|link=Pride of the Fastest One Burter Thumb Burter AGL SSR.png|link=Arrival of the Super Speedster Burter Card 1013160 thumb-Z.png|link=Hope for Growth Gohan (Kid) Card 1013210 thumb.png|link=Training and Refreshment Goku LR Gogeta.gif|link=Fused Fighting Force Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) & Super Saiyan Vegeta (Angel) LR_SuperVegito.gif|link=Fused Super Power Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Vegeta LR Goku and Vegeta Fusion.gif|link=Fused Fighting Force Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) & Super Saiyan Vegeta (Angel) LR Goku and Vegeta_Potara.gif|link=Fused Super Power Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Vegeta Thumb 1012920.png|link=Resurrected Saiyans Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) & Super Saiyan Vegeta (Angel) Thumb 1012890.png|link=Golden Pair Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Vegeta Thumb 1012910.png|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) Thumb 1012880.png|link=Eternal Rivalry Goku & Vegeta Thumb 1013170.png|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thumb 1013180.png|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta Thumb 1013190.png|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken) Thumb 1013200.png|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta Card 1012850 thumb.png|link=To a Faraway World Super Saiyan 3 Goku Thumb 1014910.png|link=All for Survival Android 17 File:Thumb 1014900.png|link=A Dream Worth Fighting For Android 17 Thumb 1014660.png|link=Berserk Predatory Impulse Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014650.png|link=Runaway Appetite Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014740.png|link=A New Body and Preparedness Android 16 Thumb 1014730.png|link=Revival in the Mayhem Android 16 Thumb_1014640.png|link=Conflicted Mind Android 21 (Transformed) (Good) Thumb_1014630.png|link=Conflicted Heart Android 21 (Normal) INT LR Goku.gif|link=The Greatest Courage Goku Thumb_1012060.png|link=A Promise of Marriage Chi-Chi Thumb_1012090.png|link=Inherited Curiosity Bra Thum 1006700 1-Z.png|link=Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan LR Coora thumb.gif|link=Overwhelming Squadron Metal Coora Corps Current Global events Current Japanese events 3rd_ani_banner_part2.png|link=3rd Anniversary Global Event Ginyu Wednesday Big.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT) Extreme Z Battle Gohan kid.jpg copy.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga Quest top banner_536.png|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld) Quest top banner_537.png|link=The Ultimate Pair (Present World) Quest top banner 159.png|link=Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge Quest top banner 152.png|link=Trick or Treat! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Quest top banner 339.png|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! 51XKaik.png|link=Guardian of Dreams and Beliefs 0KTdHQ0.png|link=Dragon Ball FighterZ - Super Warrior Edition ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga: Tournament of Power, The Epic Finale! Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Event the strongest rivals big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals Quest top banner 331.png|link=Go Forth!! Hero of Justice Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha SG 00386 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) Dokkan Festival News banner gasha SV 00386 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku & Vegeta Dokkan Festival Summon LR Trunks.png|link=Rare Summon: Trunks (Teen) Legendary Summon EN news banner gasha 00393 small.png|link=Rare Summon: 3rd Anniversary Ticket Summon News banner gasha 00447 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Android 17 Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00449 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Android Category Summon HeroineGacha2.jpg|link=Rare Summon: Girl Power! Main event in Global Main event in Japan News banner event 155 small.png|link=Events Special July 29 2018 22:30:00 PST News banner event 543 small.png|link=Guardian of Dreams and Beliefs July 31 2018 01:00:00 PDT Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 96 Last one, which other group would you like to see also get the Ginyu treatment? Crane School Turtle School Baba’s Fighters Team Saiyaman The Pride Troopers Z fighters Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse